Thank You for Voting
by Harper2
Summary: In 7th year, Hogwarts students have another first,voting.


** Thank you for Voting**

By Harper2

Disclaimer: I own diddly; I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Stargate. I do not own Buffy. I **do** own the Brooklyn Bridge…does that help? Anyway, on to the story…

_Once upon a time in the wizarding world (Hogwarts in particular), there came a very special day…_

** Hogwarts- The Great Hall**

It was breakfast time and there chaos everywhere. The Weasely twins watched the Ravenclaw table with barely contained glee, the Hufflepuffs were holding a hunger strike for the plight of the very common and not endangered Klinker Toad, the Slytherins were holding a betting pool on the Hufflepuffs to see who would drop first, and the Gryffindors were nodding off due to the all night party the night before.

Albus Dumbledore surveyed the Great Hall with amusement, pride, and a bit of his own glee (he had switched the prank on the Weasely twins, any moment they would be covered with Aunt Mildred's Pink Dye **TM**). Dumbledore's eyes twinkled their trademark twinkle and he clapped his hands calling all attention to him.

"Good Morning Students, I trust you all slept well!" His loud voice and apparent cheeriness set most of the Gryffindors groaning.

"I have two announcements before you all head off for another exciting day of lessons! 1st off, I have some exciting news for our steadfast Hufflepuffs, due to their 3 month hunger strike, 12 Klinker Toads have been saved from death at the Twinkleton Reptile House!"

This cause the Hufflepuff table to erupt in cheers and a massive hugging tangle while the other table clapped politely and the Slytherin table groaned at money lost.

"Now since your cause has succeeded to such a fantastic degree, I had thought that you might care for a celebratory meal...," Dumbledore trailed off as food appeared on the once vacant table and the Hufflepuffs dove onto it like a hungry hippogriff on a lame ferret. The Great Hall was silent for a few moments while all the other houses and staff watched the usually placid Hufflepuffs act...well certainly not placid.

Dumbledore clapped drowning out the animalistic noises the Hufflepuffs were making and drawing the stares back to him.

"Well moving onto the second announcement, my dear 7th year students, those of you who have turned 16 years old as of October 12th will be eligible to vote in the upcoming election. So after breakfast, will all eligible 7th years please remain behind for registration? Thank you; now hurry along with your breakfast, classes start in 10 minutes!"

The Great Hall was suddenly abuzz with conversations...

**Ravenclaw Table**

"So, voting..."

"Interesting, what do we know about the candidates?"

"Pretty much nothing."

"What do we know about the propositions?"

"Again, pretty much nothing."

"So...to the library?"

Chorus: "**TO THE LIBRARY!**"

**Slytherin Table**

"Blaise, I want my money back!"

"Fudge off Draco, you bet that Anderson would faint first- he didn't- you lost."

"Anderson's looking a little faint..."

"If your version of faint means wearing a chicken skeleton on his head while consuming mashed potatoes with his hands –then yes Draco, he looks faint, and no Draco, you can't have your money back."

"But Blaiseeeee..."

**Hufflepuff Table**

Grunt

Snort

"Mmmmmhmmmm"

"Grrrghaaaraa"

**Gryffindor Table**

"Wow, voting...so what do you think Lunch will be today Harry?"

"Ron! This is a serious matter! In voting you're not just choosing leaders and laws for yourself, you're choosing leaders and laws for the future!"

"Right, so what do you think we'll have for lunch today Harry?"

SMACK

"Ow! 'Mione..."

"Actually Ron, it sounds pretty brilliant, and it's easy. All you have to do is fill in some holes on a piece of paper, I even seen the muggles do it."

Three hours later all eligible 16 years olds had been registered all were looking forward to tomorrow-when the voting polls would open.

* * *

The next day, the 7th years had gathered in a large, gossiping mass outside the main hall. Harry had just joined Ron and Seamus, when the doors opened and a perky looking Dumbledore emerged followed by a serious looking Professor McGonagall. 

"A Glorious morning to all my young voters, I would like to welcome you to your first foray into the world of politics, you have entered into a noble tradition and I am proud of each and every one of you. Professor McGonagall will instruct you on voting etiquette. Enjoy and be proud." He smiled to all and drifted off towards his office.

McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, when the doors open please proceed to the booth with the letter of your last name displayed overhead and form a line. After you have voted, please exit out the back of the booth and return to your common rooms or to your classes."

With a wave of her hand, the students were ushered into the Great Hall. There was a general pushing and shoving rush to be first in line but eventually it settled down and lines were formed in front of tall white booths. After a minute or two, a deep gong sounded and the students began to enter the polls.

Having been shoved back by Pansy Parkinson, Harry was (im)patiently waiting his turn, alternately fingering the piece of paper that contained the names and propositions that Hermione had shoved at him this morning and watching the other students.

Some were excited, some were bored, some were also holding pieces of paper that had been shoved at them coughHermionecough. Harry shifted his feet and glanced at his piece of paper again. 'Why was it taking so long?'

Pansy finally entered the booth and after a few moments, broke out the back at a dead run. Harry stared at her retreating back a few moments before being ushered into the booth by the attendant.

* * *

The door closed on him and a small animated wizard floated in front of him. 

"Good Day Madame or Sir, you have chosen to vote this morning/afternoon/evening- congratulations. You will now be judged for worthiness," suddenly the floor dropped out and Harry fell screaming into a black hole and the wizard continued on despite Harry's absence ",if at anytime you wish to discontinue this process please say ' _Quie_s ', Enjoy!"

Meanwhile Harry had ended up in a dark, moldy room.

"Lumos," the wand came alit and Harry began to survey his surroundings when a loud thump caused him to whirl about.

"Hello?" Harry peered into the darkness and was rewarded with two great yellow eyes and a mouth full of teeth peering back at him," Oh bugger..."

* * *

Three hexes and one good stunning charm later, Harry, heart pounding but alive and relatively uncut, stared down at the stunned and bound beast.

"Okay! I've done your stupid and needless, AND DANGEROUS little test, now let me out!"

A rumbling off to his left revealed a section of wall opening.

"Finally!" Harry gathered his robe and started toward the wall only to stop when a large, ominous shadow blocked the opening. A great clawed hand appeared, followed by a set of horns.

"Oh...Fudging Bugger!"

* * *

One hour and three creatures later (including one that flung flaming poo), Harry was suddenly transported back to the voting booth. The little wizard appeared and seemed unaffected by the hex that Harry sent through his perky little face. 

"Congratulations Madame or Sir, you have passed the trial set before you- you are now fully qualified to vote!"

"You call that an ADAQUATE! You fudging ars...!"

A piece of parchment and quill appeared before Harry.

"When you're through with your ballot tap it with your wand and say '_Purpura_'. Thank you for your time and contribution. The little wizard faded from sight and Harry was left with his ballot.

With the weight of the past hour hanging upon him, Harry reached for his little piece of paper (now smeared with some green substance) and opened his ballot.

Even with the numerous silencing charms upon the booths, every student in the hall heard Harry Potter.

"WHAT THE FUDGE!"

Hogwarts Ballot:

Concerning Propositions 201, Prop 357,192, and

Prop 3.1415926535897932384626433832795028841971693993751

**Prop 201 Yea Nay**

That creamed corn pudding shall be added to the breakfast menu.

**Prop 357,192 Yea Nay**

School table will be extended by one kilometer.

**Prop 3.1415926535897932384626433832795028841971693993751 Yea Nay**

Pie (excluding Snodberry) will be allowed in the library.

**_ The Headmaster and Staff of Hogwarts Thanks you for your_**

**_ vote._**

* * *

****

** Epilogue**

* * *

Prop 201 passed by one vote

Prop 357,192 failed to pass.

Prop 3.1415926535897932384626433832795028841971693993751 passed and was opposed by only one vote, but to date, no one has dared Madame Pince's wrath.

Harry Potter cast his vote then set the voting booth on fire- to this day, no one knows why.


End file.
